


A NEW ENEMY

by STAILS565



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto leaves the village for reasons unknown to the others, but he visits Konoha to tell his friends why he left. but his change everything about him. how will his friends react & bring him back to Konoha, The Bond will be tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A NEW ENEMY

**Author's Note:**

> A fic, of the fandom Naruto, an idea that was on my head a long time that Ineeded to write it down.
> 
> No copyright intended

PROLOUGE

Naruto Uzumaki was walking home, Sasuke wanted to spar with him a lot of times,that the blond use the Taijutsu of Lee and Gai , the gentle fist of the Hyuga , and the technique that his father was known for. But when his friends asked him how those he know it , he stay mysterious .

"YO NARUTO!", A voice said . Naruto stop on his tracks he turned to see Team 8 .

The blond sighed," what do you want Guys?" Kiba Inuzuka went to him & Said," what happened to you ? you just left". Naruto looked down ,"I just want to go home that's all". Shino came to stand next to Kiba, "hmmm Naruto isn't telling us what", The Aburame thought.

The Blond looked at his friends ", bye guys see ya". The Hyuga girl looked at him & Said ", Bye Naruto see you"., they went their separate ways. Naruto got to his apartment ,when he enter it he took off his forehead protector and put it on the table.

" Are you okay Kid?" Kurama's voice said, Naruto was still looking at the forehead protector ," I'm fine Kurama ". The blond heard Kurama sighed", come so I can see you kid". The blond went to the middle of his room, he sat in Indian- style & let Kurama pull him to his sub conciousiones , Kurama appear he was relaxing , his nine- tails behind him on the floor.

The tailed beast asked,"whats your problem kid?" The blond looked at the floor his expression troubled He said ," im thinking of Abandoning Konoha ". Kurama's eyes went wide , his vessel wants to leave the village that he carries so deeply about, The nine-tails Asked," leave , do you thought about your friends , about the two people your bonded to ?" Naruto knows about that but he decided to leave , he knows that he'll break his friends hearts, The blond look at his tailed beast and said", im not feeling like I used too Kurama im not". The nine tails sighed", Fine leave like Sasuke did I will not stop you kid". Naruto smiled , he knows that Kurama was like the voice of reason .

Naruto was back in his body , he stood up and went to the table, he took a kunai out , he looked at the leaf symbol, and did a horizontal line across the leaf symbol with the kunai, " im not with the leaf village no more ", he whispers to himself, he put away the kunai, and put on the forehead protector, Naruto went to the door , opens it , He thought", im sorry Kakashi , Iruka, everyone for this". He leap to rooftops to stay hidden & making sure no one sees him leaving the village for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are honored ^_^


End file.
